The One with Different Cultures
by archergwen
Summary: Where a Sun Warrior and a girl from the Foggy Swamp meet on a wild ride that just might end up saving the world... (First two parts originally uploaded as part of "Some Love is Found Everywhere")
1. Chapter 1

Zuko doesn't travel much, which is probably why he doesn't recognize her gear at first.

But then the history and geography lessons kick in and he's scrambling to pull at the grate while she watches impassively from below.

He'd stumbled upon her before she'd done too much damage.

She watched him impassively from below as he wrenched the grate free from its hinges. She stood, arms crossed just under her chest, on a sheet of ice. She'd pulled the water out of the sludge, keeping herself unstuck and clean. She'd also used some water to cut into the bars, clearly hoping to cut her way out.

She's not a threat, he knows that, even if their people don't interact all that often. The Sun Warriors and the Foggy Swamp have no conflict with each other.

(He'd have a conflict with her father if the man could read Zuko's thoughts he was desperately trying to corral.)

So Zuko's not really surprised when she doesn't except the hand he offers.

Instead, she gathers the sheet of ice up into as large a pillar as she can make so as to launch herself onto the lip of the trap door. She scrambles up, hair in disarray, and Zuko carefully doesn't notice if it messes with the arrangement of her clothes.

"Thank you," she begins, a little stiff and clearly not in the mood to swoon in gratefulness. She keeps glancing at his arms though, and bare chest, which is nice. "Why is that even there?"

"Invaders," he replies, with a throwaway shrug.

"I'm not invading," she snaps back.

He shrugs again. "The traps aren't sentient. You stepped wrong. I'm sorry, but we're not going to change things for tourists."

"I'm not a tourist." She crossed her arms again, and Zuko locked his eyes on her left ear.

"Pardon me for not being a mind reader. Why are you here?"

Her fight suddenly deflated and she shrunk in on herself. "I'm just passing through with some friends."

Zuko immediately cocked his head and met her gaze head on. "Hold up. That sounds exactly like a spot of tourism. And you're telling me there are more Swamp benders running around in my home?"

"We didn't know anyone was here!" She matched his volume with ease.

"And how lucky for you I was! How long do you think you would have been stuck there if not for me? Your friends are no where to be seen!"

"They're somewhere. They would've found me! I could've broken out."

Zuko laughed, right up until a slap of water snapped his face to the right.

That brief moment of pain was worth it, especially as he could watch her self-satisfied and arrogant expression quickly turn to surprise as he kicked at her twice, once to knock her on her back, the other to spray a jet of flame over her head which he quickly corralled into a net to gently pin her.

She squeaked lightly in surprise, but not in pain.

"Did your master teach you any manners? Don't start fights with someone who helped you. Don't throw your bending around just to show off." He paused, re-focused to keep the flames far from her skin, and spoke again. "By the way, my name is Zuko. What is yours?"

She glowered at him through the fire briefly, before relenting. "Katara."

"Nice to meet you."

That was when a slight _woosh_ warned Zuko of something coming airborne. He let the fire fall away and immediately dived on top of Katara, throwing his arm over her head to protect it.

A _thunk_ sounded, and Zuko was rolling to his feet, scanning for whoever had thrown the missile, only to stumble back towards Katara as a massive thing hurtled towards them, several human figures on its back.

He took two backward steps, a deep breath, and took up a defensive stance in front of Katara. There was no cover to run to, not on the wide courtyard, so Zuko slashed a quickly fading line of fire across his body, a warning and half a prayer to Agni that he'd live.

He'd finish the prayer in battle if he needed to.

Just when Zuko was succumbing to the reality of a fight, ready to strike first and end this, Katara pushed past him waving wildly.

Immediately, the great beast eased his approach. Zuko stared in confusion as the six-legged creature heavily landed before the two of them. Katara immediately ran forward, meeting in a hug a man as tanned as she. There was a brief stab of jealousy that he quickly stamped out.

"Sis! Where have you been?" The larger man easily slipped his sister behind him and turned to Zuko. "And who are you?"

"Zuko."

As a boy in an orange tunic _floated through the air_ to rest next to the tanned man, the later continued, "And what were you doing throwing fire at my sister?"

"She attacked me first," he replied, calm as a candle by a window.

The man snorted, but Katara hit him gently from behind. "He's telling the truth, Sokka. I was dumb. Would you let some arrogant stranger knock you around?"

Her brother looks over Zuko, stiff, still angry, but he murmurs, "I'll go find Boomerang," and he wanders off.

Katara turns on a bright smile, and Zuko recoils a bit in surprise. "Zuko, that was my brother, Sokka. We both grew up in the Foggy Swamp. This is Aang. He's… he's our friend. Appa, the flying bison, he belongs to Aang."

"Eh, he's like my friend. He's not really _mine_. He doesn't belong to me any more than the wind does."

An interesting expression crosses Katara's face, like she's eaten a straight lemon, but she says nothing in response. Instead, she glances up at Appa's back, where a brunette in green is climbing down.

"That's Suki, she's traveling with us. There's also-"

"Oi! I get to introduce myself!" A black-haired girl, also in black, awkwardly climbs off the beast, but once she hits the ground she confidently strides over to Zuko and looks up at him. Her silver gaze is locked on his earlobe, but she smiles and says, "He'll do. Hi, Sparky, I'm Toph. The greatest earthbender you will ever meet."

"The only earthbender I've ever met."

"You're missing out."

"I imagine they're not all as great as you. I suppose when I meet my next earthbender, I'll be disappointed they don't live up to your standards."

She laughs. Sokka, returning with a bent but sharpened piece of metal, looked vaguely worried, the kind of worry of one trying to avoid childish pranks.

Toph turns to face the other four. "Well, we found what we needed. Let's go."

"What?" Zuko and Sokka exclaim at the same time.

The boy speaks for the first time. "I need a firebending teacher. And you used fire like a net, without hurting Katara. That's clever. I'm a little angry you used it on her, but you also ended the fight, and then protected her. That's honorable. So will you teach me?"

"I'm not a master."

Katara is looking conflicted, like she wants to pack up and leave but also maybe not. Sokka seems affronted that the guy who beat up his sister gets an invite. Suki, still silent, is considering him like a piece of meat to be butchered. Toph is the only positive one, and Aang looks like he's half a breath from begging when a simple hunter's horn blows.

Zuko turns towards the mountains. "I have to go. So do you."

Aang deflates. Toph seems disappointed, too, but she covers by loudly demanding help back onto Appa. Both Suki and Sokka consider Zuko as they help shove the smaller girl onto the animal.

Katara follows them, glancing back regularly to watch Zuko as he stands there, resolute.

"We'll be back for you," Aang suddenly declares, startling both Katara and Zuko.

"What?"

"I had a vision. You're supposed to teach me firebending. For whatever reason, you're the best one for me. We've been looking for you. Well, I have. I kinda didn't tell everyone else until now."

Zuko snorts. "Sure, kid." He watches Katara settle in before adding, "Now get out of here before you're eaten by a dragon."

"Dragons are extinct," retorts Sokka.

"So are air bison," he replies, finally remembering history lessons.

As the company slowly lifts off, to leave for what he assumes is forever, Zuko turns to leave himself. He allows himself one glance back.

He meets Katara's unflinching gaze until she's too far away to make out.


	2. Chapter 2

**The One With Different Cultures; Part Two**

Zuko slides into a seat next to his uncle. The two of them still sit on the edges of gatherings, since they were implants.

Zuko barely remembers his life before the Sun Warriors. Most of what he remembers is a haze of pain and fire, with an underlying current of warm comfort from what he believes is the mother he sees in his dreams.

He has Uncle though, so things aren't so bad.

The elder stands to speak, taking his place at the front of the underground amphitheater, and a hush falls. "Everyone, we are here to discuss a grave report brought in by scouts: an air bison, with passengers, has been sighted flying over our lands."

It's a credit to his control that fervent murmurs don't break out.

"It seems impossible, following Sozin's cruelty, but it is true."

"What are we going to do?" calls one tribe member.

"What we have always done, maintain our secrecy. We will not strike to take down the last of a peaceful race, of course. But I expect everyone to act with extra caution in the coming days."

Zuko starts, wanting to speak, but Uncle's hand on his shoulder stills him. The elder still turns his gaze towards the two, but it is Uncle who speaks.

"We must be grateful then, that even Sozin follows the rules when slaughtering innocents: one always gets away. Yet I question, will we not seek to aid this last survivor of a bygone age?"

The elder's eyes narrow, but he replies with only a slight hint of frustration. "My heart yearns to help this lost creature, however it is the other sighting that calls for caution. An air ship, bearing the marks of the Imperial Fire Nation Navy has flown over our lands, likely in pursuit of the air bison. It is small, clearly only able to carry an elite strike force, yet that in itself bears caution. Members of the Fire Nation, trained by the elite Imperial Forces, are on our lands. Until we are sure they have left, for good, we must act with supreme caution."

Most of the community is dismissed; only the scouts remain to take assignments from their commanders.

Zuko looks after them with longing as he leaves, Uncle's hand on his shoulder the guide leading him out. He knows Zuko wants to join them, but outsiders are not to be trusted.

And for whatever reason, Uncle keeps them within the elder's graces, but still outsiders.

Zuko lets Uncle guide him, padding along and changing pace only when he feels slight pressure on his shoulders. To his surprise, he and his uncle emerge from one of the tunnels.

"Wha-"

"You spoke with them. Who were they?"

"Uncle I don't-"

Uncle's sleeve snaps the air with the force of his dismissing wave. "There is no one here to eavesdrop. Speak freely."

The grave look on Uncle's face, seriousness Zuko cannot remember in all their years here, loosens Zuko's tongue and he tells the whole story; the crazy girl wandering alone, the beast her friends rode in on, an Air Nomad who has to learn firebending, and from him?

It sounds like a spirit tale, but Uncle seems to believe him, and looks strangely relieved.

"They have not yet left the island, but neither have their pursuers. Head due east, and act like hunted prey. You must escape all detection until you find that strange party, and then you must leave. I will follow in my own time."

"Uncle-"

"There is no time for objections-"

"There had better be time for questions then!" He doesn't yell. He manages not to yell, but it's a close thing. "Uncle, you're sending me off against the orders of the elder. I know we're outsiders, but this is folly. At least tell me why."

Uncle looks at him. Really looks. And then sighs wistfully, adding, "it has been a long time since I have had a recruit come to outrank me. When I ran with you, so many years ago, I had friends to help hide us, and I contact them still. The young airbender you met, he is the Avatar. He needs to learn fire, and his options are limited. No one else here will help him. Please, nephew. Go."

Zuko nods, starts to turn, but quickly adds, "Am I hiding from the airship or scouts?"

"Both."

With one more curt nod, Zuko takes off for the east.

* * *

It takes him a day to find them only because he decides to be overcautious and paranoid as he treks east.

An air bison is easy to find, after all.

When he slips out from the cover of trees, Toph is the one to announce his arrival.

"Sparks! Coming in hot!"

The group turns to face him, and both Katara and Aang visibly relax when they recognize him.

"I knew you'd come-"

"Save it. We have to get out. You'll find no help here. The elder is determined to guard our secrets, even if it means abandoning you. There's an imperial airship sighted nearby, so I'm supposed to be in hiding, but Uncle snuck me out. He thinks I should help you, so," Zuko spreads his hands, "here I am."

Toph punches the air as Sokka nods. "You heard the man," the older boy responds. "Pack up before that trio catches up."

Zuko, possession-less, trails after Toph as the others scramble to pack up. With his proximity to her, he is uniquely positioned to see her flinch so when she turns to face the jungle he does as well.

He's there to wrest a ball of fire awry and turn it back on the three girls who emerge from the brush. It dissolves into nothingness with the wave of the leader's hand, who turns cold amber eyes to him. Her eyes narrow like slits as the Avatar's group senses danger and readies to attack.

Then her eyes widen and sudden, unbelievable emotion floods her voice as she takes in Zuko.

"Brother?"

* * *

"Elder, I thank you for your hospitality, but I must depart."

"I have known far less polite guests, and far fewer noble citizens. I do not think I shall miss your meddling ways, Prince Iroh."

The greying prince bows slightly to the elder of the Sun Warriors.

"Will you take your nephew to meet his sister then? I do wonder that you leave just when things seem to have grown difficult."

"On the contrary, it is all the more difficult to leave, to force myself to work for a better future when I could easily end my days peacefully here. If the spirits are kind, the two siblings will not have met. I myself will vanish, and with luck no new strangers will knock on your door."

"Why even come here then?"

Iroh's lips twitched at a grin. "I thought I could help my nephew escape his destiny. But he will not be swayed from greatness, and, kept from it, greatness has come to him."

* * *

"I have no idea who you are, but any fool who carelessly tosses fire right at the beginning of a dry season is no ally of mine."

The resolve of the Avatar's group tightens behind Zuko, and he knows he said the right thing, even as the fearsome girl's eyes narrow, calculating.

"So the rumors of memory loss were true." She shrugs, uncaring. "Well. Then I guess we can finally put to rest the rumors that you're building some army to claim the throne for your own, and I can indulge in being an only child."

Fire lights in her palm and the battle roars to life.


	3. Chapter 3

The fight has raged for only a few minutes, but Zuko is already sweating.

Admittedly, he is throwing fire with more speed and desperation than normal - practice bouts with his peers never proved this exerting. The fearsome girl is a prodigy, performing moves he's never seen with an ease of mastery Zuko has only seen before in Uncle.

He's not worried, however, because of who is at his back.

Sokka and his partner are on a sidekick with knives. He tries not to get distracted in admiring their form and single-minded focus. The two make the knife-wielder work for every gloomy inch.

Zuko can't look at Aang, who is a flurry of movement trying to avoid the gymnast. Toph is backing him up, solid, trying to trap those fluttering feet in earth.

He cuts down the leader's plume of fire and wishes they'd hurry up.

Katara is at his side, pulling water from her skins and the earth, as the ocean is just a bit too far away for quick access.

In one moment of fury she steals the sweat from his brow and slings it at their opponent's face. Zuko throws flame at the same time, and smiles when she dodges his fire right into the flick of water.

There's a crunch of sliding stone, and then a gust of air shoves the leader back towards the trees.

Zuko ducks under Katara's water whip, risking a glance towards Toph, who has the gymnast secured up to her neck in stone. The earthbender has turned her attentions to the gloomy knife wielder, who suddenly glances at him and blushes.

He ignores her sudden show of feeling to kick fire out at his encroaching opponent, lest she forget she's outmatched here.

Earth moves again, and Sokka's triumphant cry let him know there's only the leader left.

His lips curl in a smile. It's one against six - odds even a prodigy can't beat when she only held her own against two. The fire in his palms is as elated as he as he pushes her back to the tree line, ready to end the threat.

Katara's voice is suddenly in his ear - "Duck!" - so he lets the bloodlust die, ducking under her sudden pull of a wave from the ocean.

The water washes over him, slamming into the girl, and Zuko rolls towards Katara, realizing they're all fleeing. He hears ice crackling behind him, and then a gust of air sends Katara flying past him into the air bison's fur. Aang leaps over the two of them to set down in the saddle.

He jumps to his feet and runs forward, reaching out, and Katara - now secure on the bison herself - catches his hand and pulls him up.

As the waterlogged leader comes back to her feet, the air bison is safely on its way towards the horizon.

* * *

"So who was that?" Zuko begins, when everyone's breathing has evened out and there's no sign of pursuit.

"Azula, Crown Princess of the Fire Nation, heir to the throne, and, from all accounts, daddy's little girl," Toph begins. "The others can tell you a little more about recent encounters with you, but I can tell you all the gossip from merchants. She's been the favorite child from birth, so her older brother disappearing was just too convenient to be believed. When Ozai finally gets around to kicking the bucket, the Fire Nation's reputation is going to be destroyed if they let a fratricidal princess take the throne."

"Of course," Sokka cuts in, "that's if her brother doesn't come back from the dead."

Zuko laughs. "I practice firebending with dragons and even I know people can't come back to life. Azula? She's the kind of girl that will kill someone if she can, and wants to." He shifts slightly. "Why this sudden exposition?"

"Zuko, pull your hair back," Sokka requests, staring steadily at him.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Into a topknot," Suki adds, with a glance at Sokka.

"I fail to see what this will accomplish," Zuko replies, as he reaches up to pull his shaggy locks back and up. Everyone is silently watching, even Aang has turned around and rested his forearms on the saddle. His hair gathered on his head in an approximation of a top knot, he offers an awkward smile. "Does this help?"

Suki nods, slowly, amazed. "You could be her brother."

"That's insane," he retorts, dropping his hands to gesture wildly. "I've lived with the Sun Warriors as long as I can remember."

"And how long can you remember?" Katara asks, quietly, her hand touching his knee. Zuko glances down, then follows her arm up to her eyes.

"Not much," Zuko answers, just as quiet, to Katara alone even though all the others can hear.

Toph slaps her knee. "Well I'm convinced and I can't even see him. I felt your movements in that fight back there. You may have all the grace of the Sun Warrior's blending style for bending - I can have dull history books aloud to me, thank you very much - but your feet have the same precision Azula does. You developed as a bender under this style, but you started training as an Imperial Firebender."

"I kept that training, too," Zuko replies, turning his gaze towards the blind bender. "My uncle's drills were always different from class."

"So," Sokka begins. "We have the perfect revolution brewing here. The Avatar, lost for a hundred years, back and better than ever, and the presumed dead heir to the Fire Nation throne, a dude who is a hell of a lot more sane than his sister and father. This is good. We can remove the problem and provide a solution."

Suki beams at her boyfriend, and the Avatar, still watching silent, smiles, too.

Zuko just sits there, quiet, as his world crashes down around him, unable to escape and process alone. There's a whole life he can't remember, a life where he was someone important and he can't remember. All the pain and joy that made him is gone. Who will he be if he remembers that life?

The pain, the sense of being adrift centers in on one devastating point: Uncle remembers; Uncle knows.

His fingers curl around the clothes that suddenly feel too small, too wrong, as he tries not to explode. Sokka is now lying half out of the saddle as Aang pilots, and through the white noise Zuko can make out strategy and plans being tossed back and forth. Toph has stretched out to sleep, while Suki has taken to cleaning her and Sokka's weapons.

The hand on his knee is his anchor in the waves of grief.

There's a slight _skkkkkritch_ as Katara scoots closer. Now her hand is on her knee, her shoulder presses into his, there's more touch, more anchors.

"Hey. Are you okay? Are you going to be okay? If not, I can make Aang land somewhere. We've island hopped before. Or, just say the word and you and I will go over the side. Yeah, it's a far drop but the ocean's at my command. We'll ride the waves to shore and relax on the beach while we wait for them to find us. Mmmm. I can imagine it now - you and me, reclining, tropical drinks in hand while you sunburn and the rest of the group frantically looks for us. I'm sure Momo will miss you terribly."

"Momo?"

He glances at her, and her eyes are alight with concern and victory. "The flying lemer." She gestures to the animal asleep on Toph's torso.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asks, leaning a little more into him. Not invasive, but steadying.

Zuko looks at her, at how Suki is casually stropping the boomerang, how Toph's snores are soft and not enough to cover conversation. "No," he begins slowly, willing his fingers to uncurl and relax. "I'll be fine."

"Then I will take a nap. Do you mind if I use you as a pillow? You're very comfortable."

"By all means," Zuko replies, taken aback but sitting very still as she wiggles into the gap between his arm and his side. She hums contentedly as her eyes close.

"Thank you. You're a big help."

 _You're a big help_. He wraps that around himself like armor. He may be a missing prince or just a boy with the misfortune of looking like one. Maybe he'll never remember who he was, but he himself now is helpful, and they appreciate him. He fought against their enemies without question; he's sheltering, basically, one of their own, and they accept him.

Zuko leans his own head back, finding a position where he can sleep himself without disturbing Katara. If he stays awake, he will remain distracted by a beautiful girl, and his mind is such a mess he needs a nap.

When they land, he'll find somewhere quiet to fall apart and put himself back together, where not even good-hearted waterbenders can find him.


	4. Chapter 4

Zuko is not that lucky.

Once a suitable place to land was found, the group launched into a flurry of movement, dragging Zuko along with them.

Blankets have to be re-divided while Toph bends herself a tent from the earth. Sokka and Suki pester Zuko for descriptions of edible plants and animals before running off to hunt and gather.

"If you use half the time to kiss better come back with twice the meat!" Toph yelled after them.

Zuko, having set up his pile of blankets between Sokka and Toph, looks towards Katara for direction. Absorbed in cleaning out the cooking pot for dinner, she misses his plaintive glance as the Avatar bounces up.

"Hey! Since camp is set up, should we do some firebending training?"

"That's- that's a good idea, Ava- Aang." He corrects himself when the airbender's face starts to screw up. He gestures towards a fallen tree at the edges of their camp. "Come."

"Shouldn't we go down to the beach? I don't want to light anything on fire by accident-"

"What kind of teacher do you think I am?" Zuko grabs onto his temper and the flaring sense of _lost_ , shoving them both down and _away_. "You won't handle fire for a few lessons, yet."

"Oh." Quiet, Aang looks towards Katara.

Zuko sighs. "Look, just, sit, okay?"

He plops down himself, grateful when the airbender follows. "When I woke up, among the Sun Warriors, my body remembered firebending but my mind didn't, so they started me with the most basic of basics."

Zuko quickly pulls some leaves and twigs together in a pile on a dusty patch of ground. Satisfied with his make-shift kindling, he pinches a hint of flame into the leaves. When sure his control of the flame is secure - in that it won't grow past what he's given it - Zuko looks to Aang.

The young airbender is itching.

Of course. He's a firebender, too, and one who has been kept from his element. Zuko remembers that same itch, remembers reaching for his teacher's first flame.

So Zuko says the same thing.

"Put it out."

"What?"

"You heard me. Take your firebending chi, or whatever, and put the fire out."

"That's basic firebending?"

Zuko nodded curtly. "Fire is different, Aang. Water is. Earth is. Air-" He gestured wildly about his head. "Air is. Fire? _Consumes_. It is energy; it is chi, or life, and when fire runs out of grass or wood benders can fuel it ourselves. That's why firebenders have to learn to put out fires. We can light candles again. We can even rebuild a house."

"But you can't bring a life back."

"You burned her, didn't you?"

Aang blanched. "It was an accident."

"I know. You didn't know to put fires out."

"And all he'd do was teach me to breathe! I know how to breathe!"

"Aang!" Zuko's worry cut through the airbender's brief outburst, but there is a brief smile on his face. "Relax. Clearly it's okay. She's still here, your friend. You learned. That's what mistakes are for, learning. Sometimes they leave scars, which sucks."

"What mistake did you make?"

It is Zuko's turn to blanch. "That's what I can't remember. But we're getting off track." He offers the small flame again. "Put it out, with firebending."

Aang's face contorts as he focuses on the flame.

Zuko feels the pressure of his chi, and he lets the fire flicker out and die under it. "Good." Aang is growing pale again, so Zuko makes a shooing motion. "Now go take a nap and soak up some sun. We covered a lot; we'll breathe tomorrow."

The Avatar bows, which Zuko wasn't expecting, but he leaves.

He waits a few minutes, seeing how the others chat and makes tweaks to the camp. No notices him, likely due to habit which he doesn't mind, so he sneaks off to the beach.

Now he's alone.

 _You're a big help._

He lets his armor drop and sinks to his knees. He digs his hands into the sand, leaving small bits of glass when he drags himself out to lie, face towards the sun, on the beach, sure he's a pitiful picture.

Pathetic as he is, he cannot help but glance towards the sun, closing his eyes against the light.

"Agni, who am I? Tell me! Am I not a loyal son? What did I do to deserve this curse?"

When, after several minutes, his plea is unanswered, Zuko rises, pulling sand along with him as the heat lingers in the grains, though not for long.

"Oh cool."

Zuko wheels to face Katara. "How long have you been there?"

"Not too long," she replies, easy, unconcerned. "I didn't know other benders could move things with their element. I thought it was just a water thing."

"What?"

"The sand, you pulled it along with you as you pulled the excess heat into yourself." She twitches her fingers, and the grasses along the edge of the beach wave in time with her. "I was able to one-up a stodgy old teacher up North with this. Once I'd thrown enough water at him, I could make his parka move. He was _not_ expecting that."

Zuko wants to laugh, but the energy just isn't there.

"That's the thing that I can't quite teach Aang. He might be too young to get it, but I think Toph has been listening.

"There are very real differences in the world, between peoples and cultures. But when you strip away the things that don't really matter, separation is an illusion. All of the elements are inside of us, and if you look deep enough, you can find your element hidden in others."

"Strip away things that don't matter? Of course they matter!"

"Zuko. You know what I meant."

He grumbled, turning away. "So what, are you Team Mom?"

She laughs, replying, "Oh no. Sokka's Team Dad, which makes me the aunt."

"Perhaps you trade off parental duties? Making one super parent when you're together?"

"Alright. That's it. You're going to bed, mister. Start talking crazy and it's time for a nap."

"Whatever you say, Team Mom."

Honestly, Zuko should not have been surprised that a wave just happened to surge up and knock him flat and wet after that comment.


End file.
